My Dysfunctional Family
by Excellently-Elementary
Summary: Stephen Gideon has never been mentioned before. . . for a good reason. But when Stephen returns, he wants his father back. And who says he can't add a little brother into their dysfunctional family? WARNING: Reid Gideon!whumpage later. NO SLASH!


**A/N: Good morning! Or night. Or, uhm, really early morning. Uhm. MOVING ON! I made a whole bunch of plot bunnies while I was in the middle of writing Chapter Six for my other story. So, I wrote and got my creative juices flowing, lol. I thought I should just post this, and it's up to you guys if you want me to continue it or not. ^_^ This is set somewhere in Season Two after Lessons Learned. So, Profiler Profiled, No Way Out (Part 1), and Revelations have not happened yet!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or scary 6'5 guys in trench coats.**

**Warning: Gideon/Reid!whumpage in later chapters. THIS IS NOT SLASH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! Do not like? Then please, step out of your vehicle.**

* * *

**All of us grow up in particular realities - a home, family, a clan, a small town, a neighborhood. Depending upon how we're brought up, we are either deeply aware of the particular reading of reality into which we are born, or we are peripherally aware of it.**  
**-Chaim Potok.**

August 12, 2006; 12:06 AM (Monday.)

"Eric! Eric! Eric!" the mini crowd chanted, cheering as the brunette's dart pierced through the middle of the board.

"Oh, that's thirty-one for me, and twenty-five for you, my friend," the young man smirked, clearly proud of himself for beating the older man.

"I gotta' give you props, kid. That was a great game," the man complimented as he shook the younger man's hand.

"Why, thank you Sir."

"Now go on home, boy. Wouldn't wanna' worry your momma'," He teased Eric, smirking as said man pointed a finger at him.

"Would you like to get your ass whooped again, Jerry?"

"No, no. I'm fine," Jerry raised his hands up slightly as a sign of defeat.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

The older man smirked; Eric was quite the character.

"Goodnight, Kid," Jerry called out after him as he noticed him walking out of the bar.

"'Night, you old coot," Eric yelled back.

Eric opened the back doors of the bar and embraced the cool, fall air of Idaho. Some people loved to tan on beaches or sip out of a fruity drink, but he preferred the nice, cool breezes of his Gem State.

Casually whistling as he strode to his car, he failed to notice the dark shadow creep up beside him and hit him in the back with a large, metal pole.

Eric opened his mouth to scream, but it became muffled by the gloved hand covering his face.

The shadow grinned spitefully as he raised the pipe with his other hand and slammed the pipe down onto the young man's legs using all his strength.

Another muffled scream filled the peaceful night and Eric collapsed onto the pavement of the bar parking lot when the man suddenly let go of him.

The world seemed to be spinning and his world was slowly fading away.

That is, until he felt the piercing blade of a knife enter his chest and slowly cut downward.

And this time, the man didn't bother to cover his face to block off the high pitched-scream that emitted from Eric's throat.

**xCMx**

August 12, 2006; 7:54 AM (Monday.)

Spencer Reid sprinted to the FBI Headquarters. Rain was pouring down on the occupants of Qunatico, Virginia and everyone was trying their best to not get terribly soaked. Mothers were holding their children's hands while they covered themselves with large umbrellas and pedestrians were shielding their heads with newspapers as they tried to call for a Taxi.

And brave souls like Reid just decided to make a run for it.

He pulled the hoodie of his jacket over his short, brown hair and ran a bit faster.

It was days like this he really missed Las Vegas and its dry deserts.

Focusing on his feet, he failed to notice a man walk right in front of him.

They both collided onto the sidewalk and ended up sprawled somewhat awkwardly near each other. Reid looked at the older man and apologized profusely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, desperately trying to gather up the man's papers that had fallen out of the black suit case and were getting wetter by the second.

"No, no. It's fine, really," the man said, trying to calm down the young man.

"Uhh, sorry," Reid handed the suit case filled with wet papers back to the man and studied him for a second.

Dark eyes stared into his, and something seemed pleasantly familiar about those dark eyes. Like, he had seen them before; but he hadn't.

The man's black trench coat was at his knees and a black T-Shirt poked from underneath the large coat. Black pants stylishly matched the coat and shirt, as well as the dark Converse. Dark brown hair was slightly peeking out of the man's hood as well as some stubble on his chin. He appeared to be at least older than thirty; maybe thirty-two or thirty-three.

Reid smiled shyly before standing up. The older man also stood up, and Reid suddenly felt very self conscious of his height.

He was considered tall, having a height of 6'1. But this guy was ridiculously huge; he had to be at least 6'5, if not taller. He towered over Reid and the older man appeared to also have large arms and legs. He gulped, slightly disturbed at the size of the stranger, but shrugged it off. He decided to look at him as if he were a friendly giant.

He suspected the man sensed his nervousness because there was a hint of amusement in his dark eyes.

"Well, uh, I better get going. Sorry again for bumping into you." He gaze the man one last smile before sprinting off into the direction of the BAU.

**xCMx**

"Ooh, somebody's late," Morgan teased as Reid walked out of the elevator and over to his desk.

He went Morgan a glare before smirking and shaking his clothes out like a dog.

"Ugh, not fair!" he cried as water splattered across his files and onto his desk.

"You asked for it, Morgan," Prentiss, the newest member of their team, commented.

The older man shot both of them a mock-hurt expression before turning back to his slightly-soggy paperwork.

Reid took off his coat and used it to dry out his curly hair as JJ walked pass them.

"Spence, what happened to you?" she asked curiously as she studied his hair that was now messy and in his face.

"Did you see outside? It's pouring. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if a thunder storm started. Actually, did you know that Virginia gets 35-45 thunderstorms a year, and most lightning is associated with those storms? Positive electrical charges accumulate on the small particles or ice and water that are lifted up into the tops of clouds; negative charges accumulate on the larger particles at the bottom of clouds and-"

He was cut off suddenly as JJ ruffled his hair, making it messier than it already was, and walked past him to get to Hotch's office.

Reid pouted slightly as he tried to flatten his hair.

He plopped down into his office chair and began to wring out his blue, short sleeved dress shirt and try to flatten out the wrinkles in his grey sweater vest.

Rubbing a hand through his hair, he groaned silently; his hair would now bother him for the rest of the day.

Morgan saw Reid's curly hair spiking up in random directions and was about to comment when they heard the dreaded announcement:

"BAU team, conference room ASAP. We got another case," JJ explained as she strode toward said conference room.

Prentiss sighed and threw the two boys a glance as she got up and got ready to face today's nightmares.

Morgan soon followed Prentiss and Reid was about to follow him when he spotted the coffee machine. He threw the conference room a quick glance before sprinting toward the machine. He was going to need his morning coffee.

**xCMx**

"Alright," JJ started, "we have a serial killer out in Idaho killing young brunettes in their twenties,"

Three pictures showed up on the screen, each having brown, curly hair and warm brown eyes.

Prentiss looked slightly shocked at the photos; all three men bore a striking resemblance to their Reid.

JJ continued, "All three were found in an alley behind some sort of restaurant or bar, and there appeared to be damage to the back of each of the victim's legs and backs."

Morgan studied the photos on the screen, confused for a moment. "So, what was the cause of death?"

She sighed slightly and clicked another button. Garcia immediately turned her head away, not wanting to see how people that looked just like her baby genius had been killed.

Gideon also sighed and Hotch had an angry look in his eyes. Prentiss looked disgusted and Morgan shook his head.

"Is that what I think it is?" Morgan asked after a moment of silence.

"All three victim's had their hearts cut out while they were alive. They all died from blood loss." JJ also looked disconcerted as she almost apologetically explained how they died.

Gideon shook his head slightly as well; cases involving young people always seemed to affect the team more than other cases. Probably because it just didn't seem fair that someone so young and innocent had to be exposed to something so wrong.

Speaking of young and innocent. . .

"Have you guys seen Reid?" he asked, looking around the Round Table room.

As if on cue, Reid ran into the conference room with a spoon in his hand, busily stirring his coffee. His hair was even more curly now, and if Gideon didn't know better, he would've said Spencer looked like a mad scientist.

"Hey," he panted, slightly out of breath.

"Hey, yourself," Garcia tossed back, a smile clearly in her voice.

He looked up from his coffee and noticed everyone was staring at him. Self-consciously, he attempted to flatten the hair on his head once more and tucked some of it behind his ear as he took his seat next to Prentiss and Gideon. The awkward silence seemed to last forever and Reid squirmed in his chair slightly; what was with everyone today?

Avoiding everyone's stares, he looked at the case file and quickly read over it. Reid picked up the victim's photos and gasped softly. They looked just like him.

"Woah," Reid declared, "So that's why you guys were staring at me."

Morgan laughed softly and Prentiss reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Hey!" he said, his voice rising in pitch a little as he tried to dodge her hand, "It took me fourteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds to get my hair like this!"

That just seemed to make everyone laugh; Even Hotch couldn't help but to smile a little bit.

"Kid, you know you sound like a thirteen year old girl right now, right?" Morgan asked, still chuckling.

Reid pouted and dodged another hand directed to his hair.

"Did you know the word 'ruffle' dates back to the 14th Century? It was originally pronounced in Middle English as 'ruffelen', and in Low German it has the same pronunciation except its definition was 'to crumple'. It actually has a lot of-"

He was interrupted by another hair ruffle. He turned around and looked at his mentor with a playful glare on his face.

Gideon just smiled smugly, daring his protegee to challenge him.

Hotch sensed a battle arising, so he quickly added, "Alright. Pack heavy clothing. Wheels up in thirty."

* * *

**A/N 2: Aye, see that creepy guy in the trench coat? I may have foreshadowed. Maybe. Maybe not. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviews/suggestions/constructive criticism are more than welcome! :)**


End file.
